This invention consists of a device to be used as an accessory on wheelchairs for playing football, normally by people with reduced mobility in their legs. This accessory consists of a pair of manually-operated levers, one for each hand, which have devices at the bottom for retrieving and shooting a conventional ball.
Football is one of the most socially popular sports in the world today, and although it has a pre-eminent place in such geographical areas as Europe, Africa and Central and South America or Oceania, it is also very extensively disseminated in other areas such as North America or Asia.
The social integration of people with reduced mobility has meant that resources have been created for these people to practise sports which, generally involving some modifications in the relevant rules, not only allow practice of such sports, but also holding competitions. One example of this is basketball, in which an extremely stable and light “sports” wheelchair is moved by users at the same time as they move the ball and throw this into the basket in the conventional way.
The scope of sport for people with reduced mobility reaches its highest point at the Paralympics, or Olympic Games, which are held at the Olympic installations usually a few days after the end of the ordinary Olympic games, taking place every four years.
Since the injuries depriving people with reduced mobility from moving generally affect first of all the legs, however, there are sports which have not been within the possibilities of these people, as is the case of football.